


With or Without the Mask

by Kittyrosee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fire, Hospitals, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyrosee/pseuds/Kittyrosee
Summary: Throughout Paris, LAadybug and Chat Noir are know as heroes. When a freak fire at school erupts, It will truly reiterate that they are heroes with or without the masks.





	With or Without the Mask

Marinette's POV

The day started out like any other. No one, especially me, expected it to turn into what it did.

The bell rang signaling the end of our physics class. That day in particular we had been experimenting with different gasses and chemicals. Packing up my bag, Alya and I got ready to head to the bakery for lunch.

Turning my head, I couldn't help but notice that one of the valves to the gas wasn't completely turned off.

As far as I knew, the valve by the teachers desk that controlled the others was off, meaning that gas wouldn't come out whether they were turned or not.

I should have been more careful.

I should have said something.

But before I could even so much as open my mouth, The teacher lit a cigarette out the window, and the whole room burst into flames.

It was almost like the world started to move in slow motion. Students were screaming and running for the doors. The fire alarms went off, and soon the whole school was in a panic running for the exit.

"Everyone get out! Run!" I screamed, My first natural instinct was to get people to safety. I guess that's what happens when you're a superhero.

Students ran as different chemicals in the room reacted to the fire.

"Alya run!"

A piece of the roof began to fall, If I didn't do something now it would crush her.

I sprinted towards her as quickly as I could just barely pushing her out of the way, the large panel of wood falling on top of my back, crushing and pinning me to the floor.

"MARINETTE!" Alya screamed trying to lift the wood off of me. She needed to get out.

I had felt my earring rip out when the panel fell onto me, I couldn't transform.

*cough* "RUN!" I screamed waving my arm, throwing my purse to Alya.

Fear glistening in her eyes, Alya turned and ran out the door.

Adrien's POV

Everyone was screaming. Students frantically checked for their friends, teachers tried to calm everyone. I was such an idiot.

Natalie had rushed me out the door to school this morning, stating she had somewhere to be and therefore I needed to get to school early. In that rush, Plagg was carelessly left at home.

I had planned to get him at lunch when I went home.

My attention was quickly redirected to a door swinging open and Alya running out of the school covered in ash and smoke marks.

"Alya!" Nino said running and catching her in his arms before she fell to the floor. She was coughing hard and desperately trying to say something.

"Ma.....Mar.....*cough* Ma*cough*ette* *sob*"

"Alya slow down stop talking, you're ok now. You need to breathe." Nino said desperately trying to calm her.

"NO! You don't *cough* You don't understand! Marinette *cough* She's still in there! She's trapped! She saved me and she's trapped!" Alya screamed gripping his shirt.

Marinette was in there. Trapped.

I didn't even think, and before I knew it I was running back into the school.

"I could hear people screaming at me to stop, but I was already inside before I had a chance to register anything they said. My friend was inside, and she was in trouble.

At this point the whole building was burning down. I was hit with a wave of dirty heat scorching my skin as I ran frantically through the flames towards the room.

Marinette's POV

Alya ran out of the room and I smiled. She was safe, Tikki was safe, Adrien was safe. I knew my parents knew about the fire by now, the bakery was across the street after all. I'm glad they were ok. Hopefully the firefighters would get here in time to save me, but I honestly didn't think so. Breathing in all of these chemicals and smoke, I was surprised I was still conscious.

At least I could go out a hero. A pretty miraculous death to say the least.

Chat....Hopefully someone would put the pieces together and could tell him what had happened to me. I'm gonna miss his constant flirting and his terrible puns. I'm gonna miss his smile and the way he makes me laugh. I'm gonna miss him.

Slowly, My consciousness slipped away and all I knew was blackness and the burning of my lungs.

Adrien's POV

Running into the room, spikes of flames shattered the windows, burning the floors, destroying the room and turning it into a world of hot red fire.

I frantically searched, my eyes eventually landing on Marinette lying unconscious under a large piece of wood.

"Marinette! Marinette can you hear me!" I screamed scanning her face for any sign of alertness.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath before letting out a violent cough.

Her pigtails had fallen out her hair covering most of her face. A glint catching my eye, I turned my head, finding a small round earring on the floor not too far away. Looking at Marinette's ears I noted that it was hers. Quickly I snached it up shoving into my pocket.

I had to get us out of here, and fast.

I stood, bending forward and attempting to lift the pilar. It was heavy, and it was obvious why Marinette wouldn't have been able to lift it from her angle and position underneath it.

To the touch it burned my hands and had me flinching back.

I tried one more time, this time lifting the pillar just enough to move it barely to the side.

I quickly grabbed Marinette in my arms and ran.

Her body was limp and I couldn't feel her breathing. I squeezed my arms around her and held tight. I wasn't gonna let her die.

Now that she was out, I could see her. Her head was gashed open and bleeding, and you could see the burns covering her body. The fire had burned off bits and holes into her clothes leaving her skin exposed and red.

Stumbling a bit I tripped on some debris and went crashing to the floor.

Instinctively I twisted my body making sure Marinette landed on me.

I let out another cough trying quickly to get up and grab Marinette again.

I ran again this time making it outside, I welcomed the breath of fresh air thankfully as I stumbled down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, I fell to my knees coughing at the smoke in my lungs.

Almost immediately Alya grabbed Mari out of my hands resting her on the floor and rubbing her hair out of her face. Nino was knelt in front of me.

Both of them were crying.

Alya rested her head to Marinette's chest, holding her breath before breaking out into more sobs.

"She's not breathing! She's not breathing! I can't feel her heart beating!"

Moving myself over I lifted Marinette's chin, exhaling as much as I could before welcoming a deep breath. .

Leaning down I put my lips to hers giving her two big breaths.

I pushed on her chest counting quietly and frantically before leaning down and giving two more breaths. Finally Marinette convulsed and began to breathe again. She was still unconscious but breathing.

Behind me I heard cheers and sobs of relief.

It wasn't until I took a breath that I began to cry as well, relief flooding my whole body as the tears came running out. My fear finally coming to, everything I was feeling came pouring out.

Before I knew it Alya was hugging me and we were crying into each other's arms.

I myself wasn't in the best shape either. I could feel burns covering my body and the palms of my hands from lifting the beam. My lungs burned as I coughed out the rest of the different chemicals I had inhaled.

Turning my head I saw paramedics running towards us and scooping Marinette onto a gurney. They were yelling commands at each other and holding an oxygen mask to her face while they tried to stop the bleeding from the wound on her face. Her parents running right behind them before they all jumped into the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

She was gonna be ok....She's alive.

I smiled as I cried, she was ok.

"Thank you." Alya whispered shakily in my ear. We were still wrapped around each other, my hands resting on the back of her head and her lower back while she squeezed her arms around my shoulders.

Simply nodding I squeezed her reassuringly before I was whisked off the floor by paramedics.

They wrapped my wounds and burns, giving me a blanket to wrap around myself. I watched as the firefighters evacuated the area and put out the fire.

*********************************************************************

It wasn't long after everything Natalie showed up, tears welling in her eyes as she frantically checked me over.

"Oh Adrien...What were you thinking." She said moving a piece of hair out of my face revealing a small burn.

"I was thinking my friend was in danger, and that she needed help. Natalie, she was dying! I couldn't just sit there." I replied, my own tears returning and flowing down my face. "Please don't be mad at me, They weren't gonna get here in time! She wasn't even breathing by the time I got her out!"

"Adrien! I'm not mad at you, oh my god no i'm not mad. You're a hero Adrien. You saved her life. You just scared me half to death that's all."

Natalie pulled me into a hug, letting out a shaky sigh of relief as she held me.

"Let's get you home and washed up. I'll speak to your father, just make sure to see him, I'm sure he's absolutely terrified right now."

Nodding my head I stood up and walked to the car.

***********************************************************************

Later that day, I arrived at the hospital, a huge bouquet of flowers in my gauze wrapped hands.

I walked up to the floor of her room and found her parents sitting in the hallway, speaking quietly to each other.

Hesitantly, I approached them, lowering my head down shyly. Although soon I was greeted by both parents standing up out of their chairs and turning to me.

"Adrien?" Mrs. Dupain Cheng asked taking a step towards me.

"Y...yes."

Before I knew it I was suddenly wrapped in the warm embrace of Marinette's mother.

"Thank you, Thank you for saving my girl." She emotionally whispered in my ear, as I hesitantly hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

She pulled back and I was met with the strong, crushing hug of her father, who also whispered an emotional "Thank you" into my ear.

"Of course..I...I couldn't just leave her there. She's too important." I said smiling to them.

"Marinette said she wanted a minute to herself, Alya just left, but you can go in. I'm sure she would be happy to see you." Mrs. Dupain said gesturing to the door. Nodding my head I walked towards the door and opened it.

**************************************************************

Marinette POV

I don't know how long I had been out, but eventually I opened my eyes to blinding white and beeping sounds. A hospital....I was in a hospital.....I'm alive? wow. huh ok.

Soon after opening my eyes I was greeted with very loving, and very painful hugs from my parents. They sobbed and told me that they were so worried and so proud of me, that Alya had told them everything.

Alya came in later that day, hugging me thankfully more gentle and told me everything that had happened. Including the fact that Adrien had run back into the fire to save me.

I honestly couldn't believe my ears. What the hell was wrong with that boy, running into a fire to save one person, and me of all people! He wasn't a superhero, he could have died. But regardless I was thankful.

"When he came running out, he was holding you so tightly, you were both covered in ash and...Oh my god Mari I thought you were dead, you weren't breathing and you were just so limp and lifeless and.....But then Adrien started giving you CPR and you started breathing again.."

"wait...Adrien...gave me CPR."

I couldn't believe all this happened. The last thing I could remember was pushing Alya out of the way of the beam and my earring ripping out. My purse! Tikki! I lifted a hand to my ear, feeling my bare lobe.

"I know, not exactly how we expected your first kiss with Adrien to go huh, but.."

"Alya! My purse do you have it!" I said worriedly sitting up, and sending a pulse of pain through my body, causing me to wince back.

"Careful! And yeah I do, it's right here." Alya said pulling my purse off of her shoulder and handing it to me.

Oh thank god. Resting my hand on the side, I felt tikki poke it reassuringly, letting me know she was in there and ok. I let out a sigh of relief knowing she was alright.

"Good. Alya thank you so much for coming, I would love to see you tomorrow but i'm absolutely exhausted right now. Could you tell my parent to give me a bit." I said in hopes of getting Alya out of the room so I could talk to Tikki.

"Say no more girl! Get a good rest so you can heal up fast and come back to school." Alya replied adjusting the breathing tube as it was falling from my ear. "And thank you again Marinette, for saving me. Not even ladybug could compare to you right now."

With another hug, Alya left the room.

"Tikki!" I said nervously frantically opening my purse. Before I knew it a red blur came zooming out of my bag and nuzzling my cheek.

"Oh Marinette I was so worried! I'm so glad you're ok!" Tikki said affectionately, a few tears running down her little cheek.

"Tikki! Please don't cry I'm ok see! I replied holding her in my hands so she could see me.

Flying up again Tikki nuzzled herself into my chest right above my heart, a small sigh of relief leaving her at feeling the pulse she found there.

"I should be apologizing Tikki, I lost my miraculous! I'm.....I'm so sorry."

"Oh Marinette it's ok! We'll figure something out! Just look on the bright side! Adrien saved you!"

I smiled at the thought of that. Adrien heroically running through the flames to rescue me.

"Yeah."

"You're alive Marinette. That's all I care about right now."

"Thank you Tikki."

Once again Tikki nuzzled into my cheek lovingly, reminding me just how lucky I really was.

"I'm just glad they..."

Turning my head, I was thrown face to face with Adrien Agreste staring at me in shock, eyes darting from me to Tikki as he slowly closed the door behind him.

"Thi....This isn't what it looks like! This is a...um...cat! Yeah! A cat from Japan! I contest a won her! Won her in a contest! She is a.."

"Kwami."

"NO, she's a......wait what? How did you.."

Suddenly a little black cat looking thing poked out from Adrien's over shirt and waved to Tikki and I.

"What's up red, long time no see."

"Plagg you know you can't just pop out like that!" Tikki retorted throwing her arms out as if to gesture to something huge in front of her.

I looked up to Adrien to find him wearing the same expression as me, though he a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Something tells me" He says walking around to the side of my bed, and kneeling down to match eye level with me. "That you are going to need this back."

Opening his palm he revealed a small round earring.

Reaching out my shaking hand, I burst into tears, All if my pent up anxiety and guilt flowing out of me in one foul swoop in front of the love of my life.

Almost in an instant Adrien was off the floor and sitting on the side of my bed, arms around me as he soothing stroked the back of my head.

"This is so fucking stupid." I sobbed clinging to the back of his shirt.

"My lady such colorful language! And here I thought I was the sinful one of our pair."

"Oh shut up. This has got to be a dream. Maybe I really did die in that fire."

A wet cheerful laugh escaped Adrien's lips as he held me a tightly as he could without hurting me. "I would hope not, I'm quite happy with how this turned out."

I looked up at him, a smile making its way onto my face as he looked at me fondly.

"This is so embarrassing."

"What?" Adrien replied quirking a brow.

"It was already enough that I found out the guy i've been in love with for 2 years jumped back into a fire to save me from certain death, and even gave me CPR, but now i'm finding out that he is also my bone headed partner who runs across Paris in a skin tight leather catsuit spewing puns and flirting with me non stop. Plus now i'm realizing that I have been rejecting Chat Noir all this time because I was in love with Adrien, but of fucking course they are the same person."

Head now hiding behind my hands, I missed Adrien leaning in to leave a gentle kiss on the side of my head.

My eyes darted up to see him staring back at me with the sweetest smile and a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Well, does it help if I say that i'm sitting here finding out that the girl i've been in love with for 2 years and have desperately tried to find has been sitting behind me in class this whole time and I never noticed. Also, The girl that I always assumed was uncomfortable around me but was just too sweet to say anything, just so happens to also be in love with me but once again, I never noticed, because I'm an idiot."

"We are both idiots."

"That we are My Lady."

"Why did you do that Adrien?"

Looking at me with confused eyes, his head tilted to the side, making him look oddly like a cat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you run back into a building burning to the ground just to save me? I mean i'm just Marinette, yeah i'm ladybug but you didn't know that then. Why would you risk your life to save someone who couldn't even talk to you?"

He sat looking at me with the most stunned look i've ever seen, Adrien pulled me into another hug holding me as if I were his lifeline.

"Mari, You are one of the most talented, amazing, kind, funny, wonderful, important people i've ever had the pleasure of knowing. And I know a lot of people. I would have said all of that before I knew about our identities. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't at least try to save you." His hand rested on the back of my head as if to say "stay, believe me."

"You.....you really think that?" I said through foggy eyes.

"Absolutely."

"Thank you." More tears breaking loose I cried again into his shoulder. My heart was pounding like a stampede was running through my veins. "And thank you for saving me, as Adrien and as Chat Noir."

"It is always an honor to save you bugaboo."

"Don't call me that." I replied through a watery chuckle.

I felt a soft kiss pressed to the side of my temple as Adrien still held me.

"So, Here's what I propose. When you are fully recovered and healthy, I am going to take you on a date. I think it's time we stopped being idiots."

"I like the sound of that Kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Feel free to leave story requests in the comments below! I also write Yuri on Ice and Voltron fics as well, so you can request from those fandoms too!


End file.
